


Yours, Mine, Ours

by vix_spes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beltane, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Severus and Draco discover that, where their children are concerned, what they want, they get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours, Mine, Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for morganlefay1958

“But Daddy...”  
  
Harry did his best not to roll his eyes at the whine from his children but he wasn't entirely successful. The same thing had happened every year around the same time for the last three years and, seeing as Harry was the only accessible parent at the moment, it meant that he was the one dealing with it. This was also the first year that his two eldest children had managed to persuade the youngest, Caelum, into participating. He couldn't help but wonder if Caelum actually understood what he was asking for or if he was just mimicking his older siblings.  
  
It had all started three years ago when Lyra and Lycoris had started attending Wizarding primary school. Slowly, during the last few years, festivals such as Beltane had started to make a resurgence in popularity and every year more and more Bel fires were lit across Wizarding Britain. Some elements of Beltane had remained within Wizarding culture, particularly those to do with herbology and potions making, but now the festival was becoming a bigger celebration. All over the country, Bel fires were being made up and lit while May poles were erected in groves up and down the country as witches and wizards gathered to both celebrate life and welcome in the summer. The children's school also celebrated Beltane. Their teachers would tell them about the origins of the festival, they would make honey cakes and garlands of blossoms, ribbons and wicker branches and, if the weather was good, a May pole would be erected in the playground.  
  
It had been as a result of these celebrations that Lyra and Lycoris had started asking why their parents weren't handfasted. Given Beltane's origins as a fertility festival, there had been a huge upswing in handfastings and Beltane babies as its popularity increased. Indeed, to hear Lyra talk, you would think that they were the only children in their class whose parents weren't handfasted or married. Now, with Lyra as the most vocal proponent, apparently all their children wanted was for their parents to be handfasted – obviously with them in attendance – and for them to have a Beltane baby brother or sister.  
  
“'But, Daddy' what?” Harry turned away from where he had been restocking shelves to look at the three faces staring up at him.  
  
“Why won't you get handfasted?” Lyra's question was accompanied by a scowl and a petulant stamp of her foot. Lyra might be Harry and Severus' biologically – as though she could be anybody else's with that scowl – but that stamp had a young Draco written all over it.  
  
Harry set aside the potions that he was supposed to be putting in their correct place on the shelves and knelt down so that he was at more of a level with his daughter. “It isn't that we won't get handfasted, we have nothing against getting handfasted. We just never bothered with it; it didn't seem important.”  
  
“But why not? Even Uncle Blaise and Uncle Neville are thinking about it. Uncle Blaise said so.”  
  
Clearly, Lyra wasn't in the mood to be placated today, in complete contrast to her brothers. Caelum had already lost interest and started having a conversation with his stuffed dragon while Lycoris' gaze was switching between his daddy and his twin as though he were following the players at a Quidditch match. And Harry definitely hadn't heard the news about Blaise and Neville; the last he had heard they were simply shagging whenever Blaise was in the country rather than being anything serious. Deciding to take the cheats way out, he deflected.  
  
“Why don't you go and ask Dad and Papa? I'm sure they'll have got to a point where you can go into the workroom by now. They'll be glad of a break.”  
  
His suggestion obviously met with approval because, having barely finished his sentence, he was very quickly left in an empty shop. He just hoped that Draco and Severus would still be talking to him tonight after this bit of deflection.  
  


(~*~)

  
  
Later that evening, once the children had been put to bed and a one-way silencing spell cast, they settled down for the evening, Severus sinking into his favoured armchair while Harry cleared away the last remaining bits of detritus that came from having three children and Draco poured them all generous measures of Firewhiskey. Even now, after all this time, Harry couldn't help but marvel at the domesticity of it all. Then again, it was normally moments like this – when they were doing little more than existing in each others company – when it hit Harry just how domestic they were and how he had everything he had never hoped to have.  
  
“Are we going to talk about what our children are demanding or are we just going to ignore it?” Surprisingly, it was Draco who cracked first; Harry had been convinced that it would be him as he was never too good at waiting.  
  
“They did come and talk to you about it then? All of a sudden they just disappeared from the shop.”  
  
“Don't play innocent Harry; you forget who you're talking to. You deflected because you didn't want to answer the question and you sent them to us.”  
  
“What? Lyra was pestering me for answers and I didn't know what to tell her!”  
  
“So you thought you'd send her to pester us. Thank you ever so much Potter!” The biting sarcasm of Draco's words was softened by the small smile that played at the corner of his mouth.  
  
“Our daughter is nothing but stubborn.”  
  
Harry shot a mock glare at Severus when he heard him mutter “I wonder where she got that from.”  
  
“Pot. Kettle. Black. You know perfectly well that Lyra could have got her stubbornness from any one of us. Look, Lyra and Lycoris have been asking about this for three years now, I don't think it's going to go away any time soon and now they've got Caelum in on it as well. If anything, I think they're just going to get worse.”  
  
“So what are you suggesting? That we actually consider this seriously? That we get handfasted simply because our children want to? Is that not pandering to them a little too much?”  
  
“Because we don't do that already?” Draco muttered, rolling his eyes as Harry snickered. To their amusement, although he had made a lot of noise about their children not growing up spoilt, Severus had turned out to have a soft spot a mile wide where the children were concerned and it was often left to Harry and Draco to be the disciplinarians. Draco, immune to it by now, simply ignored Severus' scowl and carried on talking.  
  
“I mean, would it actually truly change anything if we were to get handfasted? We've been together for over a decade, we have a house and a business together not to mention three children. What will a handfasting change? We have a ceremony and wear rings afterwards. Personally, I'm all for it if it means that the children stop continually asking us about it.”  
  
“Anything for the easy life, eh Draco?”  
  
“Of course. Besides,” Draco shrugged, “I kind of like the idea of making things more official.”  
  
“I never would have expected you to be the sentimental one Draco; that's always been more Harry's forte.”  
  
“Whatever Severus, you have your sentimental moments as well, you can't deny it. Anyway, I agree with Draco. It isn't going to change anything and I quite like the idea of doing it while the kids are so enthusiastic about it.”  
  
“They're children, Harry. How many times do I have to tell you? We didn't father a herd of baby goats...”  
  
“Severus, you can probably tell me until you're blue in the face; I'm still going to refer to them as kids. And of course I know that we didn't father baby goats. Don't forget that I carried the twins for nine months. But, we're moving away from what we're discussing. What are we going to do? If we do get handfasted, then it has to be something that all three of us agree on.”  
  
The two of them simply sat there and let Severus think about what they had said, turning their attention to other tasks that they needed to complete, knowing that it wouldn't help matters if they pushed him. It didn't take long, particularly seeing as this was something that the children clearly wanted and that Harry and Draco clearly weren't averse to.  
  
“Very well. I see no harm in it. But not this year. We are only a month away and there is something else that I wanted to discuss with you for this year....”  
  


~*~

  
  
By the time that Beltane finally came around, all three of the children had become rather quiet on the subject of both handfastings and a younger sibling, suspiciously quiet. It had Harry especially feeling more than a little on edge. He knew that a large part of it was nerves as to how this new potion that Severus and Draco had created would take and whether or not it would work. Harry couldn't believe that Severus had managed to come up with a potion that would allow them to have a child that, biologically, belonged to all three of them. There was a reason that they hadn't had another child after Caelum was born and that was because Draco had struggled immensely with the pregnancy in comparison to Harry who had taken to pregnancy like a duck to water. In fact, for the last few months of Draco's pregnancy, he had been confined to bed and it had been touch and go as to whether they would lose Draco or the baby or even both. Emotionally, it had taken them all a long time to get to a stage where they could even think about having another child and it was taken for granted that, if they were to have another baby, it would be Harry that carried it again.  
  
That was why there was so much riding on this potion. It wasn't that Harry was doubting their abilities, either with spellcrafting or potions, it was just that all three of them wanted this so much that they weren't necessarily thinking clearly. Harry had actually lost count of the number of times that he had either fallen asleep or woken up alone in bed because Severus and Draco were in their workroom checking and rechecking their work. He couldn't complain too much as he knew that, if they were successful in their work, this could give them what they wanted so much; a child that, genetically, biologically, belonged to all three of them. If it was successful, it could make a difference to all of those in the Wizarding world in the same situation as them. Nevertheless, he still would have preferred Severus and Draco in their bed.  
  
As dawn broke on the morning of May 1st, Harry woke up to the unusual sensation of Draco wrapped around him like a limpet and the soft rustle of clothes. Craning his neck as much as possible without disturbing the human octopus wrapped around him, he caught a glimpse of Severus sliding a light robe off his shoulders to reveal his nude body and automatically knew what it meant. Even so, he waited until Severus had slipped into bed alongside him before he spoke.  
  
“It's finished?” Harry murmured softly, not wanting to wake Draco although it appeared like he needn't have worried with how deeply Draco was sleeping.  
  
“It's finished,” Severus responded with a kiss to Harry's temple as he slung his arm around both of the younger men. “I collected the last ingredient this morning and added it to the potion. It will be ready by this evening.”  
  
“Good. Try and get some sleep; we're going to have some very excitable children in a couple of hours.”  
  


(~*~)

  
  
Harry hadn't been lying about the excitable children. It seemed as though Severus had been in bed for barely half an hour before the bedroom door banged open and they had three children crawling all over them who were, quite frankly, far too awake for the early hour. Draco, never one for early mornings even with three children, buried his head under his pillow while Severus buried his face in the back of Harry's neck with a groan.  
  
“They're your children, Potter. Shut them up.”  
  
“Why are they always my children when they've done something that you don't like?”  
  
“Because they are.”  
  
It took everything Harry had not to laugh at Severus' mumbled words, even as he sent the children downstairs with the instructions that they were allowed to help themselves to cereal but _nothing_ else and he would be down soon. As soon as their bedroom was once again blissfully silent, Harry rolled over as best as he could and buried his face in the pillow, determined to get some more sleep before his alarm actually went off.  
  
By the time that they returned home from school, the children weren't any less excitable. They bounced around the kitchen as Draco tried to feed them snacks while Harry cooked the dinner and Severus sat at the kitchen table, ostensibly reading a potions journal. Instead, they were eagerly expounding on their day and all of the activities they had taken undertaken as part of the schools Beltane celebrations. By all accounts, their favourite activity had been the fact that they had made and decorated wish boxes; taking small cardboard boxes and filling them with a mixture of their wishes written on paper, rose petals, willow bark, earth and seeds before burying them as part of a supervised ritual.  
  
“And what did you wish for when you buried your box?”  
  
“We all wished for the same thing Papa; for you, Daddy and Dad to get handfasted and...”  
  
Lycoris slapped his hand over Caelum's mouth seconds too late to stop him spilling the first part of their wish but was in time to prevent him from saying anything more. Not that his actions had been necessary; all three adults knew exactly what he had been about to say and knew that it was finally time to put them out of their misery.  
  
“Well, in that case, you'll all be very glad to hear that we've decided that we'll be getting handfasted next Beltane.”  
  
Anything else that Draco might have been about to say disappeared below the cheers of all three children and all three adults looked on in bemusement as Lyra appeared to do something resembling a goblin war dance.  
  
Several hours later, after the children had been finally calmed down and put to bed, and ignoring the knowing looks and lewd comments from Blaise and Neville who had been drafted in to babysit, the three of them had escaped to the woods that bordered their property and a deserted grove for the evening.  
  
They had learnt their lesson soon after the twins had reached an age where they would leave their own beds for their parents in the middle of the night. There had been several occasions where one or both of the twins had ventured into their parents bedroom while they were having sex. The first few times that it had happened, they had been lucky enough that Lyra and Lycoris had been half asleep and hadn't really questioned what their parents were doing, simply climbing into bed with them demanding cuddles. They had become almost cocky and had assumed that they had got away with things. And then, surprisingly enough, it had been Lycoris who had started asking questions rather than Lyra when they managed to catch their parents in the act yet again. Completely blind-sided, all three adults had simply gaped as Lycoris had asked why they were wrestling without their clothes on and was it okay when you were old because Miss Hester at school had told him off for wrestling with Charlie. Harry had collapsed in fits of laughter, burying his face in the pillow in an attempt to hide his reaction, while Draco had rolled off the bed, doing his best to drag some of the blankets with him to hide his nakedness, leaving Severus to do the explaining. Even now, both Draco and Harry swore that they had never heard Severus stutter until that point.  
  
Over the years, they had become very adept at warding spells; ones that would notify them if any of the children came close to their bedroom door so that they had a bit of warning to curtail their activities. Nevertheless, none of them wanted to take any chances, especially tonight. Harry knew that Severus wouldn't be letting him ingest the potion, wouldn't have even mentioned it, if he wasn't secure in the knowledge that it would work. Not only for his own sake and for Harry's, but mostly for Draco's.  
  
Harry was confident though. He was positive that by this time next year, they would have welcomed another member to their family. Of course, he had ultimate confidence in Severus' skill as a potion maker not to mention to ability of both Severus and Draco as brewers but, beyond that, Harry had a gut instinct that this was going to work.  
  
He just _knew_ it.  
  


~*~

  
  
**One year later....**  
  
Harry laughed as he danced in and out of the twirling mass of dancers and ribbons, trusting Lycoris to lead him straight and not let them run into anybody else. Occasionally he caught a glance of Draco, who was in the exact same position on the other side of the maypole being led by a confident Lyra. This year, rather than attending the festivities at the children's school, they were at the Beltane celebrations on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. They would all readily acknowledge that Hogwarts had been the setting of many encounters that they would rather forget. Still, all three of them admitted that Hogwarts was a hugely important part of their lives, both individually and together, and that they couldn't think of anywhere more perfect for them to hold their handfasting ceremony. All three of them, as well as the children, had worn new green robes that were devoid of any embellishment with their only accessories being the flower crowns that the children had woven. Severus had attempted to put his foot down, refusing to wear the garland, only to be thwarted by his oldest child. Both Harry and Draco had been unable to hold back the gales of laughter as Severus capitulated quicker than they had ever thought possible as Lyra unleashed her most woebegone look only to lose it the second her dad agreed to the head wear.  
  
All three children had been practically bouncing with delight as they had watched their parents hands being bound with the traditional red cord as they exchanged vows and rings before the cord was unbound, signalling the end of the ceremony. From there, they had all made their way down to Hogsmeade, where the Bel fires were already blazing merrily and the celebrations in full swing. While Harry and Draco had been more than happy to join in the dancing, they had been unsurprised when Severus demurred. Besides, they knew that their own celebrations would come later that evening in private.  
  
The minute that the music for that particular song stopped, Harry was joined by Draco, the both of them watching as the twins immediately ran over to where Severus sat with Caelum by his side, long fingers patiently guiding Caelum's small hands as they wove a wicker garland together. They watched as Severus split his attention between Caelum and the newest addition to their family, their three-month old daughter Vespera Lily. Harry turned and smiled at Draco as the blond lifted his hand and kissed the ring that had been placed on it earlier that day. The entwined gold and silver strands glinted in the bright May sunshine and Harry knew that if he were to look at Draco and Severus' hands, he would see the matching counterparts gracing them.  
  
This wasn't exactly what Harry had been expecting when he had avoided a question from Lyra a year ago but, he supposed, that they had a memorable story for when people asked them why they had finally gone through with a handfasting and why they had had a fourth child six years after their third. After all, who would expect the answer 'the children made us do it'?

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/194819.html)


End file.
